


辉煌的谢幕

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (Movie 1978), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU: Javert Doesn't Jump (Yet), Choose Your Own Javert, Desperation, Emotionally Compromised Decision-Making, Javert's Confused Boner, Last Night on Earth, Lots of Talk, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Mixed Canons, Old Virgin Silliness, Sins, Some Action, Suicidality, Then I Defy You (Comma) Stars, Translation, Valjean's Confused Everything, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果说无论如何他都注定要下地狱，那到死还是处子之身实在是太划不来了。所以，Javert准备在临死前破一下色戒。<br/>Javert决定死前来一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	辉煌的谢幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grand Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864136) by [tetsugoushi (gitalee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gitalee/pseuds/tetsugoushi). 



一切都井井有条，除了他的思绪，不过过不了多久，这也会回归宁静。

Javert异常慎重地将他的帽子放在扶栏上。晚风吹拂过他的头发，他开始好奇跳下去会是什么样的感觉。就好像洗了一个冷水澡吗？是清新的冷风？还是刺骨的暴风雪？是空气更冷，还是河水？当然是河水。也许现在已经是六月初夏，但所有的巴黎人都知道塞纳河中永远都是寒冬。

不知怎么的，他觉得死时不戴帽子是件不光彩的事情。这种愚蠢的想法在街垒时也出现过，他不愿死时穿着平民的衣装，而非执法者的制服。至少现在他可以穿着制服死了，但他不敢冒险戴着帽子跳下去，因为帽子也许会随着微风飘走，使得他的死变成了旁人眼中的某种喜剧。Javert探长这一生都不曾让人露出微笑，若死时成了他人笑柄，他宁可下地狱。

“当然了，”他大声说道，“反正我总是要下地狱的。”

听到那句话，他突然停了一下。自决定跳下兑换桥来解决他的到的困境以来，他第一次意识到自杀是一种罪孽。他说不清天主是否存在，因为在过去的十二小时间，他一切理念及信仰均已灰飞烟灭。如果没有天主，那么他会死去，黑暗将成为他的终点。如果真像那罪犯圣人Jean Valjean所说的一般，天主的确是存在的，那他一定会下地狱。活该如此。在他过去的警察生涯中，他将其他的罪人送入大牢，有些甚至被送上了断头台。他本人没理由被从轻发落。正义会得到伸张，而他会带着余下的罪孽下地狱。

他俯身探过扶栏，看着桥下的河水。他的帽子放在一边，就好象一个沉默的观众。从警局的每一个人，到当地小孩的母亲，这里的每一个人都知道，塞纳河的这一段可是有去无回。即便是在这样的黑夜之中，星光依然照亮了河水中搅拌的漩涡，永不止境地低语着水面之下的深渊和石块。摔下去也许会很疼，但他这一辈子最了解的就是疼痛。这没什么好担心的。如果他猜得没错，也许在他有感觉之前一切就已经结束了，到时候他就可以抵达命中注定的地方。

但这实在是一件不幸的事情。直到这困惑接着困惑的一夜之前，Javert自认为是个正义之人。如果天主不存在，那他就会死去，一切都将结束。但如果天主存在，啊，那无论他的脑海有多纷乱，他的所作所为都是无可指摘的。他这一辈子都只做正确的事情。

实话说，他要比许多一心向善的人都要洁身自好。他从不沉湎于激情之中。他只有一个罪恶的爱好，那就是偶尔吸一点儿鼻烟。尽管如此，这也是无伤大雅的，就如同在面包片上抹一点果酱一般。他就要下地狱，但除了他的自杀——当然了，这是无法磨灭的罪行——他的灵魂是洁净无瑕的。

Javert摇摇摆摆地站到他的帽子边。这儿风更大了，拉扯着他的大衣，就好象穷人拽着富人马车的手指，贪婪而冰冷。他又一次低下头，但从高处看去，塞纳河好像恢复了平静一般，只有偶尔反射的亮光打破了黑暗。他深深地吸了一口气。

一颗流星突然划过天际，那一瞬间他好像听到了他母亲的声音。她曾告诉他在他出生的那晚，她自铁牢的窗格间见到了彗星，这一定是吉兆。但这只能说明犯罪分子对这世界一无所知。她因为占卜被捕，显然她的水平也不怎么精湛。

他为什么会想起他的母亲？也许下了地狱他就能见到她，就可以当面告诉她，她大错特错了。她曾看着他的手掌，说等他长大以后就永远不会再见到监狱的高墙，说他会娶一个金发的美丽妻子照顾他的余生，说他将被十五个孙子女环绕着，白发苍苍地死在自己的床上。愚蠢。这些预言中最接近准确的一点，就是他的头发现在已经染上了灰白。

也许这只是一个母亲的美好愿望，也许她只是选择看到了全然相反的场景：他的职业生涯始于监狱，自此之后也时常到那儿探访罪犯；从未有过金发美人或是其他什么人，同他相遇相知，让他坠入情网；不要说十五个孙子女了，这五十年来他不曾接受过任何一人的拥抱。也许他是羞涩，也许他对出身的厌恶深植心底，到了他不知觉的地步。

Javert探头看着天空。天空并未回应，但他依然说出了口。

“如果我在街垒被杀，”他说，“我就会进入天堂，同圣人共席。而现在，我却要坠入地狱同罪人一起被火焰吞没。他们罪孽累累，耽于肉欲，而我却从未……”

他停了下来。他从没有将这句话说出口，但这个想法自他成年以来便时不时地出现在他的脑海中，尤其是今晚，盘旋于此消散不去。天上的星星依然沉默着，但河水的喃喃不绝于耳。

“……但是，”他继续说着，抬起手顺了顺头发，不确定他的思绪将飘向何方，“如果我的灵魂注定是迷失了……”

终于，这个想法成型了。它以一种痛楚的力道击中了他，就好象是一颗今天下午轰鸣的大炮炮弹。他蹒跚着从护栏上走了下来，踩到更坚固的地面上。他给了自己一个短暂的缓刑，仅此而已。但如果他的想法成真，那将是短暂却又丰富多彩的。

他本想将帽子留在这里，毕竟过不了一会儿他还会回来。但一想到若是他活着见到哪个流浪儿偷走了还戴在头上，心里便是怒火一闪。于是他草草地将帽子甩到头顶，无比坚定地朝着最破败的街区走去。

——

Javert一边走一边思索着，在短短的几小时内，他可以犯下多少种罪行。他想赶在桥上人来人往之前就把这事儿给了结了。他猜测上天一定会原谅他对父母不孝，因为他们自己活得就很随便。倒不是说他在这种渎神的罪过之中获得了快乐，这仅仅是事实而已，所以在他人生的最后关头不值多想。他觉得自己也有贪念，但同样的，这更多是一种现实而非他自主的选择。他永远也不会被这个社会真正接受，所以他成为了执法者，尽可能地将这种被排挤在外的感觉转化成对不接受他的社会的服务。这也并非让他感到愉悦。他希望他的堕落之源是某件能让他享受的事情。

但他知道他将注意力转移到微不足道的小事上，而不去思索他真正缺少的东西。他真正需要做的事情。

如果说无论如何他都注定要下地狱，那到死还是处子之身实在是太划不来了。所以，Javert准备在临死前破一下色戒。

他已经多次监视过当地妓院和其他声名狼藉的场所，所以他根本不用思考该朝哪儿走。所以，他的思绪开始勾画他想要找什么样的对象。他没有足够的时间来挑选称心满意的妓女，而且他心里一想到那些女人之前被各式各样的男人使用过便泛起一阵恶心。但他真的不知道还能去找谁……对他言听计从……毕竟现在都大半夜了。

“就算大白天，”他自言自语道，“也不行。”

不过，巴黎城里的妓女可是多得是，所以他觉得自己还是能挑一挑的。看上去不要病泱泱的，这是首要原则。看上去要超过法定年龄了，这是其次。挑选流莺似乎比他想象中要简单。

所以，那么，再想一些更细节的方面……

他思绪纷飞，无法想象出他心目中愿意与之共度云雨的女人。也许是因为他走得太快，他的身体和脑海都跟不上步伐。他停了一会儿，靠在砖墙上期待着更确切的形象浮现，这样他便可以依此为参照寻找目标，不至于浪费时间。

她会……很高吗？高点不赖。这样他就不用弯下腰将脸贴在她的脸上。既然他从未接过吻，他猜他应该会想要尝试。不要太娇弱。他个子不小，他也不想因为害怕弄疼对方而碍手碍脚，哪怕他的对象是一个以此作为营生的下层女人。他的母亲预言他会迎娶一个金发姑娘，但此刻他无法在脑海中构筑的朦胧形象上涂上发色。他猜在烛光之下说不定看上去都一样（一点光亮都没有就更好了，不过鉴于他缺乏经验，也许预防措施是必不可少的）。

她应该有点胸，他想，但也不要太大。他不理解为什么女人总是蹦蹦跳跳的就好象裹着蕾丝的橡皮球。她也许有一双长腿，一个翘臀，还有……他的那些同事们聊天时是怎么说的？他总是花尽心思要无视他们。她的气味一定要宜人，最近一定得洗过澡。他记得那些用香水掩盖气味的妓女，而那记忆差点让他反胃。

所以，简而言之……

他想象不出自己想要找什么样的女人，他唯一能想出的标准就是要体格强健，干净整洁。好吧。他又一次决绝地迈开步子，对自己颇为满意。没有偏好说不定更简单了，只要等他……

好吧，他也不知道找到对象之后准备拿她怎么办，不过他想到时候对方会服务到家。他只要躺平了，让她来操办便好。

他知道理论上是如此。只是他不知道实际上自己会变成什么样。他对这种俗事了解颇深，只是缺乏第一手的经验。此前他甚至因为勃起而羞愧过，只不过从来没有当着妓女的面。

他突然停了下来，脑海中突然闪出的念头让他差点脚底打滑。

Javert总是认为他从未结婚是因为没有合适的女人出现。这似乎是某种撞大运的事儿。性似乎也是如此，必须要有合适的女人才行。但实际上他从未因为女人而勃起过——这大概才是问题所在。甚至是现在，当他试图想象出一个可以接受的对象时，他并没有因为情欲而勃发，反而有些气馁地退缩了。这种灰心丧气的感觉纠缠在他的两腿之间，就好象那些风尘女子试图招徕他时一样。

他以前从没将这当成问题。当然了，因为他走的是法律的康庄大道，等待着他的都是正义之人，他所做的一切都是合乎礼数的。但现在他就要死了，也下了决心要把礼节规矩抛在路边，他不得不好奇到底怎样死去才更可悲：是自愿守贞至死，还是面临机遇却因为身体原因而无法失贞？

他都能听到妓女们的笑声在他耳畔作响，于是停了下来，深深地吸了一口气。

骄傲也是一种罪孽。既然他准备以罪人之身死去，那他还是继续骄傲下去吧。

“我确定除了色戒之外肯定还有许多其他罪过我未曾尝试。”他自言自语着转过身，“酗酒。破坏。伪造。盗窃。”

还有这么多的机会。他只需要有人指引，做得更有效率。

他知道该去哪儿。今晚他已经造访过那儿了。


End file.
